A Frozen Wish
by Frost Hedgehog
Summary: After hearing me say this, you'll probably think I'm childish when I'm 13. I have watched the movie 3 times and listened to the songs a million times. Frozen is the best! But is it wrong to think I'm weird just because I wish to have Elsa's powers of ice and snow? To me, YES! I even cry sometimes about it. But when I wake up to Anna asking me to build a snowman, my wish came true..
1. Chapter 1

**After hearing me say this, you'll probably think I'm childish when I'm 13. I have watched the movie 3 times and listened to the songs a million times. Frozen is the best! But is it wrong to think I'm weird just because I wish to have Elsa's powers of ice and snow? To me, YES! I even cry sometimes about it. But when I wake up to Anna asking me to build a snowman, my wish may come true...**

"Please can we go see Frozen? My friends say its great!" I beg to my mom. She sighs and says "alright. We can go." I literally jumped up and screamed "YES!"

_2 months later..._

I can't believe I am so obsessed with this movie it's crazy! I even find myself crying about how I want powers and magic to be real. This is just sad. Well it's time for bed anyway so it'll distract me for a little while. Yawn...

I see snowflakes everywhere. I thought this would happen. I'm having a dream about frozen...AGAIN. What is my problem here. Anyway, I see Elsa and she walks to me then she is a kid again, like in the movie. I stare at her for a minute and the she kept walking... Right into me! She went inside of me! Then white. Everything is gone.

"Elsa. Psst. Elsa!" Someone whispers. I recognize the voice. Anna. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."  
'_It's probably a dream'_ I think to myself. So I play along. "Anna. Go back to sleep."  
Anna roles on me. "I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play."  
I know what to say. "Go play by yourself." I shove her off the bed.  
Then she knows exactly what to say. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"  
I crack a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, come on, come!" Anna says as she rushes me down the staircase.  
I try to shush her, but I know that won't help.

We come into the big ballroom and run to the center. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna says, excitingly. I twirl my hands like I saw elsa do in the movie. I couldn't believe how real this was! I could literally feel the power in my hands as I start to my a snowball. "You ready?" I ask Anna as she stares in the glowing snowball. She nods her head quickly. I release the ball into the air and it starts to snow. "This is amazing!" She giggles as she dances around in the falling snow. "Watch this!" I slam my foot on the ground as a sheet of ice covers the ground. But I was a little shocked of how I could feel it.

Then we start to build a snowman, who eventually becomes Olaf. I go behind him and move his twig arms, "Hi I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Anna loves him. She runs up to him and hugs him. "I love you Olaf!" Then she started skating with Olaf, who had a little help from me as I used my powers to push him around the ice.  
Then we made a big snowy slide. We went down together, and Anna landed in a pile of snow. '_**Uh oh**_' I thought._** 'I know what happens next. I hit her with my powers.'**_ She started jumping from snow pile to snow pile. Then she started going too fast. "Slow down!" I called but it was too late I slipped on a piece of ice. Ohmff. Anna jumped of the snow pile with nothing beneath her but ice. "Anna!" I tried to make another pile, but I hit her in the head. She fell lifelessly to the ground.

I went to her as ice started creeping up the walls. A white streak appeared in her hair. This was all too real. I had to wake up. I tried to wake like I always do in dreams but it wasn't working. But first I had to help Anna. So I just yelled, "Mama! Papa!" As in the movie. '**_Wait. When I fell it hurt. From everything I've dreamed and heard, you can't feel pain in dreams. So if I can feel pain then I'm not dreaming.'_** The king and queen come rushing in. "Elsa what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" Her dad said to me. Her mom picked Anna up. "She's ice cold." The king looked at her "I know where to go."

It took me second to realize that I'm for real in the movie.


	3. Announcement

**Hey guys. Sorry for taking SO long to update. Unfortunately, I am not going to continue this story. I have lost ideas and confidence in this story. I'm sorry for those who were waiting for so long. But I have started a new story called Frozen Encounter and I just posted the first chapter. Go take a look. See ya! ;)**


End file.
